This invention relates generally to power generation, and more particularly concerns the employment of liquid potential and kinetic energy to produce power.
There is a continuing need for simple, effective apparatus to produce power, such as electrical power, at selected locations such as at remote houses or villages. In the past, it was proposed to employ the rising and falling of ocean tides to drive power producing apparatus; however, the location of such apparatus is necessarily restricted to ocean shore sites and such apparatus was of large scale and expensive.